Aliens and Alphas
by LilMissSomethingelse
Summary: This is kind of a cross over between I am number four and Teen wolf! What happens when Phoenix a girl with more secretes then ever one in beacon hill catches the eyes of a certain whiskey eyed human and a green eyed alpha? Stiles/OC Friendship Derek/OC romance
1. Chapter 1

"Tyson, screaming at it isn't gonna give you service." I state with an eye roll.

Tyson examines his useless phone. "I'm supposed to call the real estate agent, before we get there." He sighs annoyed.

"Relax, we can always use those can phone's like in those old cartoons." I say.

I cup one hand over my ear and reach over cupping the other over his ear.

"Tyson, do you copy?" I nearly yell.

His glare makes me drop my hands into my lap and huff a breath through my nose.

"Just...stop...trying to make jokes. Comedies not your strong suit." He says with an eye roll and wave of the hand.

"Well." I scoff turning toward the window. "Tell me how you really feel why don't ya?" I mutter under my breath.

Scew him, I thought it was funny.

At least I can maintain some humor after six days in this god forsaken car.

Not to mention my ipod dying at day three, causing me to spend the last three days being tortured by the classical music station.

'It strengthens your brain' Tyson told me.

Yeah, and kills your spirit.

Tyson digs around under the seat, one hand on the wheel as he tried to find his phone charger.

I took in my surroundings as we passed the 'welcome to beacon hills' sign.

Yeah hot and sunny California my ass.

I think to myself as we pass nothing but trees and fog and cloudy skies.

No, suntans, no beach, no boardwalk, no California.

And what the hell is that greasy fat fried dinner that we're pulling up in front of like were gonna go inside.

"Hey look at that nix, a real old time dinner." Tyson said pointing to it.

I snort.

"Don't snort at me." He scolded.

"I didn't snort im simply getting use to all this California air." I defend.

"Realy?" He says unimpressed.

"Mmhhmm. It's not like new york, way too many trees and clean air. maybe I should go suck on the tail pipe for a minute or two.." I tail off with a sarcastic smile.

Tyson face palms.

"Phoenix, please. It's not gonna be forever."

"It never is." I snark back.

"But!" He continues.

"I need you to be on your best behavior, I have an old friend here who might be able to help us out for awhile, and that means laying low, not causing trouble and watching your temper."

He says pointedly.

I sigh throwing my hands into the air. "Fine. just consider me an angel." I jumped out of the car slamming the door shut behind me.

I heard tysons door shut behind me as I power walked into the dingy little dinner, tyson hot on my heels.

I pushed through the door, the chime signaling my arrival catching every ones attention in the small building.

I was probably a sight to see.

Ruby colored hair ombre blonde on the bottom half, twisted into a pony tail showing off my ear piercings and my tattoo on my neck.

Flawless porcelain skin on display from the lack of make-up.

High cheek bones, and a petite nose draw the eyes to my face.

Where they stay stuck on my large, liquid gold colored eyes rimmed in dark green, and full wine colored lips, those being my two prominent features.

I cross my arms over my chest causing my over sized sweat sweated to slip off one shoulder.

It was white with a black dream catcher printed on the front, matching my black and white tribal print leggings and black combat boots.

Tyson was the opposite of me, tan, with warm brown eyes and hair to match.

His brown hair hung in slight waves right to the top of his shoulders, and matched his five o clock shadow.

He hardly 'blended in' though with his worn out jeans, tight grey t-shirt, biker boots and leather trench coat.

He easily won your trust though, with those warm brown eyes, charming smile, and loric accent.

The loric accent sounded like something I would describe as French with a twinge of something else you can't quiet place.

Even after all these years it still hung heavy over his words.

Stranger still, I still had mine.

Well at least when I got mad, all my words would heat and slur together in a mix of loric flare and fury.

'Another reason to mind your temper!' Tyson would remind me.

Still, the difference in our features always put me alittle on edge.

Tyson was posing as my Dad, but what dad doesn't look anything like his daughter?

We always just said, I was a spitting image of my mother and got all my looks from her.

We could pull it off with our personalities, constantly budding heads like father and daughter, and holding our selves in the same manner.

Who Is Tyson really?

A warrior from my planet assigned to protect me.

My planet?

I just sound crazy now don't I?

Well allow me to explain.

I come from a gorgeous planet call Lorien.

Our people we're slip into two groups, the Lorien guard, and the cepon.

Year's ago our planet had started to die, much like earths global warming, and to stop the planets decay, we got rid of all out weapons and anything harmful.

As a result of that, some of our people developed powers, or what we call legacies in order to protect our planet.

Those people were the Lorien guard.

The cepon, were the people who didn't develop legacies, they ran the planet and trained us.

See, when a new guard is born were not raised by our parents, we live with our grandparents, and were assigned a cepon.

Tyson was assigned to me.

When we left we were almost to young to remember.

Almost.

In fact most of us don't remember anything from that day.

Or so Tyson had told me, but I do.

It sometimes terrorizes me in my dreams.

I remember the ground shook, and the sky was full of fire, and my feet were soaked in the blood of my people.

Only nine of us and our cepons got out alive.

The nine of us were special said to take on the rolls of our elders, the oldest and most powerful of our kind.

It took us a year to get here, I was five when we landed.

We were instructed to assimilate ourselves into the culture, to blend in and then return once Lorein was once again able to sustain life.

The nine of us had to scatter, go our own ways.

For how long? nobody knew. We still don't.

It was how we protected ourselves, the charm placed on us before we left only worked if we weren't together.

It guaranteed that we could only be killed in order of our numbers, but only if we were apart.

If we were to come together then the charm would be broken.

This charm also came with a warning system, when one of us died their symbol would burn itself into our ankles.

It let us know when we were next.

My first scar came when I was nine, The pain so unbearable that I screamed myself out of a dead sleep.

I don't sleep well anymore.

The second came when I was twelve, As soon as I felt that pain I knew what was happening It still hurt but it was bearable this time.

I was at the park and the searing heat from it lift the grass on fire around me.

We left that night.

The third scar came a week ago.

What could kill such powerful aliens? you might asks.

The same thing that kill the rest of our race.

The mogodorians.

Another alien race close in distance to our own, they took lorien for it's recourses we were told.

But if that were true, then why have they been hunting us down so desperately for twelve years after they already destroyed the planet?

I don't know...yet.

All I know is that they won't stop until were dead.

Every last one of us.

They caught number one in Malaysia.

Number two in England.

And number three in Kenya.

Number fours number is up.

I am number five, and my time is coming soon.

...

A/N!

Hey guys!

So I stared writing Aliens and Alphas along time ago and didn't like how it was going and I deleted it, I got the inspiration for an even better version of this story, and started to write it!

This is the introduction chapter and you guys get to tell me if you think I should continue or not!

I hope you like it!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

After thirty minutes of playing, 'perfect daughter' in front of a bunch of nosy strangers, Phoenix was more then happy to be leaving the dinner.

Her stomach full of, French fries and a chocolate milkshake, something that she loved but rarely had, she was constantly training, so she had to eat healthy foods only.

She rolled her window down, and allowed herself a small smile. She loved to wind, but she hated the sound, she had enhanced senses one of the many things that came with the territory of being loric, and the roar of the wind was something she found deafening.

As she held her hand out the window and ran her fingers through the wind, she just kept telling herself that this time it would work, she would control herself, blend in, and nobody would know the difference.

What she didn't know however was that, the house Tyson had purchased was right next door to the sheriff, where a overly curious sixteen year-old boy with a buzz cut, sat at his computer in front of his window.

And that window had a perfect view of they're house.

...

Stiles was drawn away from his research, on this lizard creature reeking havoc on the small town, when he heard a car door slam shut.

Peeking out his window he was met with the sight, of a man and a teenage girl that looked to be around his age, and although she and the man looked nothing alike he had to assume that she was his daughter.

People often don't count on the way that stiles seems to be able to pick up on every little detail about a person just by watching them, underestimating the amazing way his mind works because of his ADHD.

Immediately, he's drawn in by her appearance. He watches in fascination, as her ruby red pony tail bounces with every step she takes. He also notices how each step she takes seems to me cautious and thought out.

He tilts his head to the side as he notices, the way her eyes seem to follow ever little movement around her, making her seem on edge, if not slightly paranoid. And his brows furrow when he takes in the fact that the light seems to make the strangely beautiful gold color of her iris's sparkle.

He smiles slightly, as she tips her head back, letting the warmth of the setting sun spread over her flawless porcelain skin.

He observes the way the pair moves around each other, as they carry in the vary few things they have with them - that in itself being odd and already having him on guard and suspicious.

He notices the way they keep an eye on each other, moving easily and efficiently, he notices the father/daughter like bond between them- yet he still has his doubts about that- but he also notices that it's hard to tell who holds the real authority between the two.

The man is no doubt intimidating, and stern keeping her in check with firm glances and the odd harsh glare every once in a while as they work.

But... he also can't help but see that the young girl radiates a sense of power, he can tell just by the way she holds herself with her head up high and her back straight, shoulders back and muscles tense.

She seems to have a rebellious personality, if the way she quickly bites something back every time the man seems to scold or correct her on something was anything to go by.

He bites his lip and frowns when he picks up on the small ticks that give away the fact that she has an anger problem, like the way she clenches her jaw, or stops to take a deep breath and clench her hands into fist, when the man calls something after her.

All in all he's both intrigued and concerned about this new neighbors. When they go in the house for the night stiles tries to go back to his research reminding himself to tell Scott about his weird new neighbors at school in the morning just in case there was something inhuman about the two.

But his focus if once again drawn to the house when the sound of a window opening catches his attention, he watches as the mystery girl carefully slides open the window to what must be her room, and gracefully climbs out onto the roof, she's changed into a pair of thick black yoga pant's and a black and white sports bra, her ruby hair is out of its pony tail falling freely down around her shoulders and ending at the small of her back.

She effortlessly pulls herself up a little higher onto the flatest part of the roof, and lays down one leg bent up and her arm hanging off the edge, her fingers brushing through the breeze along with her hair.

In the light of the moon he can see how tired and worn out she truly looks she seems to be both praying for sleep and fighting against her own exhaustion, but still she smiles one of those rare blinding ones that hardly any one ever has, and she watches the sky fixated on the stairs and plants, like its the best thing in the world.

She's still there when he finally calls it a night and drags himself to bed some time later.

...

A short drive from the dinner, stood a small house with a 'for rent' sign in the front yard.

Phoenix didn't pay much attention to it when they pulled up, they were all the same anyways, a door, some walls, a couple windows, and a roof.

This one was however a lot bigger then they usually went for. It had a small basement where Tyson set up all his computers and monitors, the first floor was a simple little living room, at the front of the house in perfect view of the big bay window.

It also had a small kitchen, phoenix sneered at the bright orange color it was painted, the stair case was also at the back of the house, it led to a large bedroom, a storage room, and a bathroom.

The last door at the end of the hallway led up to the attic. It was wide open and painted a shocking red color, there was a bed in the middle and a dresser off to the side. But the thing that really made phoenix want it, was the windows, they were perfect for climbing out of silently and on to the roof.

After a quick run through of the house they got to work carrying in the few things they had with them - it was a rental property and most of the furniture was already there- just tyson's computers, my loric chest, and a few large suit cases that usually stayed packed.

As they worked, the odd pair bickered and teased each other like they always did when they were trying to keep there minds off the fact that they had moved to another new place without any knowledge if anyone had noticed or followed them out here.

It didn't help that phoenix could feel eyes on her the entire time they were coming in and out of the house, she subtlety glanced around and out of the corner of her eye she noticed, a boy about her age watched from the window next door.

She heaved a sigh of relief, she could deal with nosy neighbors she'd done it before, what she didn't know if she could deal with was how intently he seemed to be watching here. He was wary of them that's for sure.

Her mind wandered on about the boy sometime later as they settled in she let it until the sky got dark, then she did what she always did.

She said goodnight to Tyson leaving him in the basement in front of his many computer screens where he'd stay probably most of the night, and she changed into a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra. She let her hair down from it pony tail sighing softly at the feeling of the silky tresses tumbling down around her shoulders and back.

She grimaced as she dry swallowed a sleeping pill, she had terrible nightmares without them, sometimes she still does - more often then not really- but the pills kept her from screaming somehow.

She flounced over to her window easily throwing it open, and gracefully slid out and on to the roof. She felt those eyes again as she carefully climbed higher onto the roof.

She laid down like she always does, one leg bend up and her arms hanging off the side brushing through the slight breeze along with her hair, she allowed herself to smile when the moonlight hit her skin, covering every inch of it.

She loved the stars and planets, knowing that lorien was right up there with them, one thing she remembered about her planet was that it was so close to the stars, that at night time it looked as if you could just reach out and touch them.

That was probably what she missed most.

She fought to stay awake until the curious boys light went out sometime really late at night - or maybe extremely early in the morning - and then she fell asleep.

Yes on the roof, like she always does close to the stars, and home.

She had school in the morning, and she was determined to find the whiskey eyed neighbor she now had, and 'talk to him' about spying on neighbors.

She's pretty sure it's illegal.

But for the sheriffs son?


	3. Chapter 3

"...Up!"

I'm woken up to catch the tail end of whatever Tyson was yelling at me in a thick loric accent. That being enough to startle me so bad that I flail off the roof, and land with a harsh thump and a groan.

I glare up a tyson when he starts to laugh angrily blowing a piece of hair out of my face.

"I'm glad I can amuse you." I snap shoving myself to my feet.

"Sorry," He says not sounding at all sorry trying and failing to keep a straight face.

I roll my eyes and turn to go inside with a florish of red and blonde hair.

"Where at you going? we have a morning workout." He reminds.

I snort, "Not after what you just pulled. No I'm going for a run."

I don't give him a chance to respond before I'm already in and back out of the house ready to run.

He let's out an exhausted breath already and I smile teasingly at him, "In fact maybe you should run to, if your already out of breath this early in the morning you need to work on your stamina."

"Why don't you work on your stamina." He snaps back.

I scoff taking my time to stretch before my run, "Please I have outstanding stamina."

"Yeah yeah, just shut up and run." Tyson says before taking a minute to look me over warily.

I'm once again in yoga pants and a sports bra, but this one is a deep ruby color matching the band on my pant's and contrasting to my pale skin tone. My hair is braided down my back the blonde ombre twisting with the red.

With my hair pulled back and my yoga pants low on my hips you can see every piercing and tattoo and birthmark on me and it's putting tyson on edge.

You can see the three sets of studs in each ear, along with the small hoop in my left cartilage, and my madonna piercing is sitting proudly in my top lip.

My tattoos consist of the words 'stay strong' in loric across my wrist' my sign the same as the pendent that hung around my neck clearly, was tattoo on the back of my neck close to the base of my head, and lastly was the loric word for vengeance between the dimples on my back.

The last one blending in with my birthday mark like it was part of the tattoo. My birthday mark was a series of small stars, squares, triangles, circles, and swirls that wrapped around both of my hips.

I heave a sigh through my nose, "Don't worry Tyson, I'll stay in the woods noones gonna see me." I promise.

I take off in a sprint my feet pounding to the beat off fall out boy, and before I know it i'm about four miles into the woods already and decide to stop for water.

I was pulling my head phone out of my ear when I felt it, that unmistakable tingle down my spine, a dead give away that I was being watched.

I'm already halfway turned around when I hear it, "What are you doing here? This is private property."

...

Derek had been out for a walk like he often was around the hale property, when his sensitive hears picked up on a heartbeat. He figured it was a jogger there was usually a couple a week at least. He could also tell from the choice of music that whoever it was, was young.

Now he would have left it alone, if the wind hadn't changed and he hadn't caught her sent, underneath the thick smell of burnt caramel and buttered rum, was something unidentifiable as human, he had never smelt anything like it before but it was intoxicating.

He knew he had to investigate when it caused a small rise of red into his green irises, whoever this was made his wolf restless.

So he followed the sent until he came upon its source a teenage girl whose alabaster skin was marked with ink and whose hair reminded him of red velvet.

He couldn't see her face because he had walked up behind her but as she pulled her ear bud out he saw her tense - she knew he was there- as she turn to face him he called out.

"What are you doing here? This is private property."

Then he could see her face and tried to get a hold of himself, this inhuman girl also had inhuman beauty, high cheek bones and a sharp noise, her famine jaw was clenched, full wine colored lips set in a hard line, and eyes -her eyes.

A harsh and guarded gaze behind liquid gold nailed him to the floor, though he didn't show it forcing him self to remember that she could be dangerous.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." She said shortly her voice was soft and accented with something he couldn't quite place.

He nodded slightly, "What are you doing out here?" He asked noticing for the first time how deep into the forest they actually were.

"Running." She said with a tilt of her head in a 'isn't it obvious' gesture.

He nods again, "we're almost four miles in and your not even out of breath."

He watches her jaw tick as she starts to grow agitated, "I've got good lungs." She snaps her accent becoming more prominent the angrier she got.

He raised a brow, "Nice tattoos, is that french?" he questions.

She shifts uncomfortably, "Something like that."

He hums, "Im Derek hale," He introduces, if she recognized his name she didn't show it simply taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Charmed im sure." He fights a smirk at her response.

"What I don't get a name?" She lifts her brow unimpressed.

"Nix." (Nicks) She then sighs "Well Derek as fun as this has been I have to go don't want to miss school,"

As she turns to walk away he stops her one last time, "What's nix short for?"

She pauses mid step, peering at him from over her shoulder "If I tell you now we'll have nothing to talk about next time."

He does smirk now, "Your planning on a next time."

She smirks back at him, before stating matter -of -factly.

"Nope."

...

A/N!

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews! I glad you like it so far and i'm sorry it's taken me this long to get a new chapter up but I'm gonna try to keep them going pretty often.

Also for anyone who reads my other story specifically "The Winchester and The Werewolf" I will be working on an update for that pretty quickly also I just want to try to update a few of my other stories first!

Thank you!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was mostly Phoenix and Derek, but the next chapter is when she confronts stiles at school!

Until next time lovelies ~LilMissSomethingElse.


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't tell tyson about the strange man she had met when she got home, she didn't think it was worth it to make him worry if she wasn't even gonna see him again, right?

She just jumped in the shower tuning the dial all the way to hot and letting the steam mute her senses for the short time just letting herself block out the world.

After she was clean and dry she quickly threw on a pair of dark washed skinny jeans a faded band-T and an army green jacket.

She let her damp hair down around her shoulders to finish air drying into natural waves while she ate breakfast with tyson, then she slipped on a pair of red boots and a worn out blue jean messenger bag was slung over her shoulder on her way out the door and that was the extent of her 'first day of school primping'.

And once she was seated in their trusty blue pick up - honestly it had seen better days- but it was also one of the only things that was with them through everything.

When they pulled up to the school a building that was all in all pretty nice for such a small town Phoenix was gearing up for another first day of school pep talk- or scolding which ever way you decided to look at it.

"So looks like your a cyclone now huh?" Tyson said shifting his eyes from the sign on the front of the building to the doll faced redhed next to him.

She tightens the grip on her messenger bag and takes a deep breath knowing that she has to make this work, this wasn't like all the other times. Tyson picked this place for a reason.

She shoots him a winning smiles. "Looks like it."

He chuckles before letting a serious look fall over his features, "Now you know the drill."

"This isn't my first rodeo."

"Don't draw attention to yourself."

"Just a fly on the on the wall."

"Don't show your strength, your far more advanced than anyone here."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"And most importantly you must control you temper!"

She turns to him in mock outrage "Wha- pphht...I am the ..poster child for self control...?"

"Oh god" He groans scrubbing a hand down his face. "Cinque (Five) Im begging you please don't do anything that would even for one second-"

She scoffs "Chill I got this." She jumps from the lift on the truck with ease feeling proud when she notices her feet don't make any noise when they hit the ground- she's getting good.

Her moment of self pride was cut short when tyson stuck his head out the window and yelled one last warning -threat- out the window in loric causing her to toss her head back and laugh a slightly eerie and almost, musical sound.

The sound abruptly cuts off when she notices people watching, she cracks her neck and then her knuckles mentally preparing herself for the eyes that would follow her.

She froze for a second when her eyes met curious green ones from across the parking lot, it was the same ones from the woods that morning he was talking with a group of about five or six more people, making her think that he had to be in his early twenties if he was still friends with high school students.

Unease suddenly hit her like a bucket of cold water when she noticed another pair of eyes from the group - overly observant whiskey colored eyes, those of her neighbor the same one who watched her from is windows and it put a bitter taste in her mouth to now that those two new each other.

She quickly looked away rolling her shoulders to rid herself of electric surge buzzing through her veins, she spared one last glance at them seeing that they seemed to be having a pretty heated conversation and took that as her change to head toward the school, her feet still not making any sound as she walked.

She didn't know that the conversation had been about her.

...

"She not human, but I don't know what she is yet either." Derek said after filling them in on the strange girl her had encountered that morning on his property.

After what had happened with jackson they had pretty much put aside they're differences and come together as one pack.

Derek was now the alpha of not only Isaac Boyd Erica and Jackson, but Scott too and with scott came stiles and alison and even lydia - who was slowly but surely coming into her banshee powers.

"I think she's my new neighbor."

Stiles' statement had everyone's heads snapping in his directions.

"What do you mean you think?" Jackson asked causing stiles to roll his eyes in response.

"We just got new neighbors the way you described her makes me think it's the same girl - red hair and eyes that look like liquid gold - freakishly pretty but really guarded looking?" He said directing the question toward the alpha.

Derek hesitates for a second before nodding.

Scott sighs "Okay then what do we do about it."

"I don't know yet just watch her make sure she doesn't hurt anybody until we can figure our what she is and what she wants."

"So you want us to-" Derek didn't catch whatever Erica said after that his senses busy being invaded by that burnt caramel smell.

The pack noticing his change in demeanor follow his line of sight to a worn out old blue pick up they're gazes landing on the small figure dropping silently to her feet out of the passenger side.

The man in the truck yells something in a language they can't understand after her and she tosses her head back the sound of her laughter making them shiver slightly her red hair engulfing her small shoulders like flames.

They didn't know what to make of her she held a powerful presence which seem to contrast to her actual person, she was small couldn't be more then five foot four in her heeled boots and she had a petite frame- derek would tell you it's all muscle from what he's seen if asked.

Her skin was like porcelain and even from across the parking lot they could see the strange gold color of her large eyes giving her an almost doll like appearance.

They watched as she noticed derek and froze up a little barely noticeable to any one who didn't have enhanced senses she was obviously wary of him, but what they didn't understand was why she looks fleetingly like a deer caught in they headlights when she noticed stiles too.

Whatever it was, was gone sooner then it came and she was all power again rolling her shoulders and practically floating into the school.

"Watch her." Derek ordered.

...

She introduced herself as Phoenix James in a silky smooth accent when asked and answered every question correctly and talked to no one during the classes before lunch, but she noticed the pack watching her at least one from the group she had seen outside was practically a shadow to her all day.

If they new she noticed them they didn't show it but while they had been watching her she had been watching the one with the whiskey eyes- stilinski was it?

She was gonna talk to him yet, still swallowing away the bitter taste of unease whenever she felt him looking at her.

His gaze burning into her like he was a profiler for the FBI and she was his unsub.

She didn't like not feeling incontrol so when lunch rolled around she marched straight toward his table where he sat with every one else that had watching her every move and sat right down beside him pulling the sucker from his mouth at popping it into her own gaining the attention of everyone at the table.

"So Stilinski I was wondering, do you spy on all for you neighbors or am I just special?"


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles gaped at her like a fish while the rest of the wolves at the table sat at attention, on guard.

She grimaced pulling the stolen sucker out of her mouth, "Gross is this grape?"

Stiles nodded and then quickly shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't play coy with me sweetheart, you're not exactly subtle."

"And what do they call you?" Lydia chimed in her fiery green gaze meeting her narrowed molten gold one.

"Phoenix James. You can call me Nic (Nick) if you like." She introduced in her honey smooth accented voice.

"Phoenix how unusual. Where did that come from?" Lydia inquired.

"My parents." She snarked, "They have a thing for unusual." She stated mirth dancing in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Scott asked his innocent eyes doing nothing to put Phoenix at ease.

"Was I talking backwards? I want to know why Stiles here can't seem to keep his eyes to himself." She glared her gold gaze sharp and cruel.

Stiles licked his lips nervously and shrugged his shoulders offering a dorky and slightly shaky smile. "New neighbors. Curiosity." He answered simply.

Nix laughed bitterly, "Ever heard the saying curiosity killed the cat?"

"Satisfaction brought it back." Isaac chimed his blue eyes leering at her in a way that had her electric blood surging in agitation.

"And are you Stiles?" She asked an impish grin coloring her unusual features. "Are you satisfied?" Her accented voice purred.

He shifted uncomfortably, "I uh take it I offended you in some way.."

"I'm sure she'll get over it." Erica commented looking over the strange girl like she was superior.

"And I'm sure 'she' can answer for herself." Phoenix snarled, her eyes seeming to pulse the angrier she got. Her accent growing thicker with every word.

"I don't like to be spied on. I don't like to be followed." She said meeting each of their eyes as she talked. "And I don't like to be watched."

"You never know what you might end up seeing." She said her eyes once again settling on Stiles' honey brown ones. "You could get yourself hurt."

"Was that a threat?" Allison asked her face hard and her tone challenging.

"Friendly suggestion."

Her eyes told otherwise they were pulsing with a savage energy that put the wolves on edge, hnd every word.

er smile so sharp it could've cut glass.

"Trust me if I threatened you, you would know."

Their uneasy eyes followed her as she stood turning to face them one last time.

"Do yourselves a favor. Leave it alone."


	6. Chapter 6

Nix was back in Tyson's truck as soon as the bell rang, the pact burst through the doors after her as they were pulling out of the parking lot. Derek stood against his Camaro in the back of the lot glaring at the red head in the passenger seat as they drove by.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Tyson began his smooth loric accent calming Phoenix for the first time since she had walked into the school building, "But how was school?"

Phoenix sighed in relief sinking into the familiar seat of the truck as she contemplated her answer. "Not as bad as I thought it would be, I met our neighbor. Him and his clique followed me around all day."

"What? Phoenix! Do you think they know somehow?" Tyson asked shooting off his question in rapid fire.

She hummed in thought shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know how they would but they were suspicious of something. Definitely not mogs though, way too tan."

Tyson chuckled, "Well we're still gonna have to keep an eye on it."

"What are we doing?" Nix asked noticing as Tyson pulled into the parking lot of a animal clinic.

"Your remember I said I had business here?" Tyson questioned turning off the truck.

She nodded watching as he jumped out of the truck.

"This is it." He said nodding his head toward the building, "Come on."

….

"Hello, what can I do for you?" A calm dark skinned man asked when the bell above the door signaled our arrival. He froze slightly at the sight of us before breaking into a smile.

"Ah Tyson! Its been a long time, come on in we'll talk in the back."

"Do you know who I am?" He asked once we were in one of the exam rooms.

I leaned against the cold metal table with my arms crossed over my chest. "I'm assuming you were one of the humans assigned to help us adjust to the culture."

He smiled slightly, "You would be correct. I'm Dr. Deaton, what name are you going by at the moment?"

"Phoenix." I state with a smirk.

He looks surprised, "Its so different from your real name, most people choose aliases that are close to their actual names." He states matter of fact.

"I needed to get as far away from the real me as possible. I miss it." I answered honestly.

He nods in understanding, "Your hair was blonde the last time I saw you."

I chuckle, " I miss that too, I'm actually thinking about dying it back."

"How are you doing Tyson?" He asked turning his attention toward my guardian. "Your raising a teenager coming into legacies now."

"A lot of legacies." Tyson answered meaningfully, "All of them, actually. I believe she's what we call Gach, meaning 'All' most Garde develop three or four legacies including one main one, but they keep coming for her, all just as strong as the last one."

"Interesting." Dr. Deaton stated eyeing me with a curious interest.

"We're hoping to lay low here for a while, while she gets some of them under control." Tyson explained.

"This town isn't exactly known for keeping a low profile. We have a few strange characters of are own."

I furrow my brows.

"What do you mean?"

….

A/N!

Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter took so long and that its so short but I wanted to get something out. I've had a crazy week and I'm just trying to get my last few updates up as quickly as possible so I don't leave people waiting.

The next one will be better please review anyways they are appreciated!

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

"Werewolves?" I asked unimpressed, "You're shitting me right?"

"No, I can assure you I'm not…shitting you." Deaton answered highly amused.

Tyson ran a hand down his face, shaking his head. "Can you explain this to me one more time?"

"Beacon Hills has always been a sort of Beacon for the supernatural hence the name. Right now we happen to have a pack of werewolves."

I hum nodding my head, "And I assume they're the ones that have been following me around all day?"

He grimaces slightly, "Most likely."

I purse my lips, energy surging through my veins as my blood heats in anger, "If you're so close to them, tell them to stay the hell away if they know what's good for them." I warn getting in his face my gold eyes no doubt rippling like an electrical surge.

"Phoenix!" Tyson chastises, but I'm too mad to stop my anger from coming through.

"That's not my name!" I yell whirling around to face him, my red hair hitting me in my face making me feel sick at the sight of the bright color.

"I'm sick and tired of running and fighting just to stay alive! Phoenix is not my name! I'm not a red head and im not sweet nor am I calm!" I said knocking the metal table against the wall.

Deaton watched on calmly from the other side of the room while Tyson eyed me with pain and understanding in his eyes.

"I'm done pretending to be." I warn pointing a finger at him.

"I've worked far too long and hard for a bunch of nosey dogs to ruin it for me. The last thing I need is for this to get out."

"They wouldn't say anything if I asked them not to." Deaton tried to reassure me.

"Dogs bark Deaton." I drawl rolling my head to face him.

He seems to be at a loss for words as I make my way to the door. I push my way through it with a force hard enough to leave a dent in the wall behind it.

"Cinque!" Tyson yells out the door after me, but I ignore the sound of my number and keep walking toward the forest surrounding the animal clinic.

"Where are you going?!" He calls after me.

"To seek company with the only competent person here." I call easily my foot hitting the leave covered forest floor.

"Who?" He asked exasperated.

"Myself!"

…...

Derek and the Pack stood in the shadows of the animal clinic watching the red head storm off into the woods. His brows furrowed in confusion at her outburst.

His attention turned to Tyson wringing his hands in his long brown hair his face fuming with frustration and anger.

"What do you think that was about?" Isaac asked through a whisper.

Derek smirked his eyes still trained on the large man, "Why don't we find out?"

….

I unlocked the front door once night had fallen a smile on my face, my temper had calmed down and I had stopped at the hair salon. My hair was stripped of the red color now once again it's natural platinum blonde, and chopped at the shoulder in a long layered bob.

I grinned as the shaggy bangs fell in my golden eyes. "Tyson, I'm home!" I yelled cheerfully.

I was met with silence and I huff, "Come on, I'm sorry"

I was still met with nothing but silence and now my hands had started to heat up, I rub them together, my brow furrowing in suspicion.

"Tyson?..."

I only had time to gasp before I felt a pain to the back of my head and I was met with darkness.


	8. MUST READ!

Important note!

First of all I'm really sorry it's taken me forever to update I'm horrible I know but I've just had a ton of things going on lately with school and health wise. I've had absolutely no motivation or inspiration to write, thankfully I have that back, I promise to have a new chapter up for you guys before I go the sleep tonight, but first I have a really important note about the story!

So I had originally wrote that she had pale skin, gold eyes, and red hair. Now I've been thinking about it and I want her look kind of be different and stand out a little bit but I also don't want to be to unrealistic, In the I am number four books all the characters are really beautiful but they look like they belong on the planet haha.

So what I've done is I'm officially changing her look, I can't go back and change it in the other chapters because the Doc manager on here deletes the documents after a certain amount of time and it's been long enough since I've updated that I don't have them anymore. I also don't keep them on my computer because as I write new chapters I delete the old ones so I know where I'm at.

I've decided how I want her to look, she's tan just like Tyson, she's got dark hair just like Tyson, but it's really big and curly and unruly I really just want her to have a kind of lions mane thing going on haha, her eyes are still big but instead of gold they're really bright blue. All the other details are the same, same tattoos and birthmarks, same small nose and full lips, same small frame and short height.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, I just really don't want there to be any confusion in the upcoming chapters!


	9. Chapter 8

I let out a pitiful groan when my body regained consciousness, each beat of my heart sending a pulsing pain through my head. I moaned rising up onto my knees, I lifted a hand weakly to my forehead I traced a small gash my fingers. My fingers shook slightly covered in my own blood as I lowered them back down to side, letting out a harsh Loric curse that would've caused my grandfather to roll In his grave.

"Oh good you're awake." A fake cheerful voice sounded from my right, I turned my head, my blue eyes absolutely blazing as they locked on the cocky curly haired beta who was smirking at my bleeding form all kinds of smug.

"And you're _Dead_" I hiss forcing myself to my feet ignoring the head rush it gave me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice tsk'd from the other side of the room. Its the man from the woods, _Derek Hale _ \- the Alpha according to Deaton, "You don't know what you're up against."

As he says this the room fills with all the other pack members, surrounding me in a circle, the big dark skinned one – _Boyd _ my mind supplies, is dragging Tyson with him, he's bound and gagged and _bruised. _

My blood boils.

I can feel the heat rush through my body, my hands are burning, the air around me crackles with electricity, my vision pulses and my chest heaves.

I can see Tyson pleading at me through his deep brown eyes, to calm down but I can't help myself.

I laugh. It sounds manic, deranged. "On the contrary, I know exactly what I'm up against, _mutt _you on the other hand?"

I'm a hot head I'll be the first to admit it but until this moment I had never felt such unfiltered _rage _.

My eyes surge,the color dances like an electrical current and I hear gasps echo throughout the warehouse, "You have no idea what you're dealing with." I whisper in delight, Tyson's eyes widen and he starts frantically shaking his head as the pack narrow they're eyes each one stepping up to try and subdue me.

The argent girl steps up first, her face a mask of confidence, her bow looks like it belongs in her hands. I have to hand it to her she's quick, firing shot after shot, practically dancing around me. I don't move, calculating. Watching, waiting.

I let them get centimeters from me before I raise a delicate hand into the air, halting them in their path. The Argent girl freezes her brows furrowing in surprise.

I don't need to raise my hands all I have to do it think about it but I've decided to put on a show, for our _special guests. _I smirk at her curling my hand into a fist the arrows break around me, falling at my feet.

Boyd and Erica come at me next, I duck and weave acting on pure instinct I wasn't even sure I had till right then. I dance out of the way laughter bubbling out of my small chest as I did so, finding amusement in their quickly growing frustrations.

I tier them out, wait till they get sloppy before fluently dropping to the ground in between them thrusting my arms up to get a hand around a wrist from each wolf, I send a pulse of electricity through their veins watching as they're muscles seize and they fall unconscious at my sides.

Tysons is screaming at me behind the tap on his lips, the electricity is a new legacy, one I don't yet have complete control over it's dangerous for me to use. I don't care.

Scott and Isaac come at me next, I know they'll be better fighters then the last two, more of a challenge so I use them for hand to hand practice.

Blocking and returning hits, giving as best as I get, this carries on for fifteen straight minutes before I decide enough is enough.

I spin getting around Scott he's a bigger threat, I know to take him out first. I wrap my arms around his neck and head, and with a quick flick of my wrist I snap his neck.

I'm not worried about the usually fatal injury, the werewolf would heal from the wound pretty quickly.

From there I launch myself backwards into a flip, pushing myself off the ground as soon as my hands come in contact with it I bring my foot down harsh and heavy on the blonde beta's jaw. He drops instantly, like I knew he would, a power shot to a weak jaw would get the job done almost every time.

The Alpha is the only one left, The Sheriffs kid stands with Tyson watching on in awe and contemplation.

Derek roar's at me and I laugh at him, wiggling my finger in a classic, _come get me _but I meet his eyes, fire engine red clashing with electric blue and I freeze, I don't know why but whatever it was heats my body from the inside out, and my lips fall open to suck in a shocked breath of dry air.

At this point they're enough people down that Tyson yanks his arms free, he rips the tap from his mouth absolutely livid.

"_Mary-Alice!"_

He scolds using my birth name for the first time in over a decade, just as Derek's claws fell.

The razor sharp nails meeting baby smooth tan skin.

"_Ahh!"_


	10. Chapter 9

Phoenix or _Mary-Alice _Stood in pained shock, she's got her right hand wrapped tightly around the deep claw marks in her left arm, they burn and her bone aches from where the werewolf no doubt nicked it, and blood pours from the wound, oozing through her fingers down her arm and dripping from her hand onto the stone floor.

Her left hand was held out and up in front of her on pure instinct the werewolf was pressed against the ceiling harshly, she didn't realize that the force behind the thrust was so strong it was crushing his ribs, and her mind was too hazy to let him down.

Stiles watched in silent panic his whiskey eyes wide and jaw slack, this girl was badly injured bleeding all over the place after taking out a pack of werewolves and an Argent who was glowering in the corner and Derek was pressed up against the metal beams of the ceiling by some unseen force looking like he was in extreme pain, and Tyson, well if he was a cartoon steam would be coming out of his ears by now.

"_Mary- Alice." _He says again his accent hanging thick over his words, the girl freezes turning her blue eyes to him as he speaks to her low and dark in a language no one could understand. _"Put him down. Now."_

The haze seems to clear as her brows furrow in a look that's almost confused she slowly lets her arm down bringing Derek gently to the ground, he glared half angry and half confused rubbing a hand over his chest as his ribs realign. The rest of the wolves are waking back up and Allison runs to Scotts side running a hand through his hair.

Nix is finally feeling it, the blood loss, she sways as she pulls her fingers away from the wound glancing at the blood in surprise she's not supposed to be able to die, the charm protects her from that, yet her fingers are sticky with blood, her body is slowly turning cold and her vision is spotty.

"Tyson?" She croaks turning to face the man who had raised her like a father, ignoring the wolfs watching her in anger and curiosity, "_help me."_

Her blue eyes roll back in her head and she falls to the ground with a harsh crack of electricity.

The look on Tyson's face could only be classified as total raw panic he bolts across the room towards her, dropping to his knees as soon as he's close enough, he checks her pulse and pushes the curls out of her face his eyes are livid as he gazes up at the wolfs and they suddenly start to feel really _guilty._

"The chest.." He mumbles glancing around frantically.

"What?" Stiles questions leaning closer to try and her him better.

"The Chest!" He snaps and Stiles finches back, "You took it didn't you?"

He looks to Derek, his eyes hold authority and Derek crosses his arms over his chest defensively. Tyson narrows his eyes at him and Derek gives a short nod, at Isaac who quickly runs to get it.

The chest is medium sized made with a weird silver metal they'd never seen before and some sort of blue gem, it's got a symbol on the top that matches the pendent around her neck and her tattoo.

Tyson takes it quickly tugging the thick lock closer to him, he grimaces grabbing one of Nix limp hands and carefully placed one half of the lock in it, he grabs the other side linking his fingers with her bloody ones at the top. He sighs in relief when it pops open, he rummages around inside until he finds what he's looking for.

A smooth milky white rock is held in his palm.

Stiles frowns, "I'm sorry," He comments waving a hand in front of him, "But how is a rock gonna help her?"

Tyson grimaces at him, "It's not a rock." He states straddling her waist he uses his knees to hold her firmly in place, as he rolls up his sleeves, "It's a healing stone, it only works if you're not already dead, which she might be if I don't hurry and it's twice as painful as the wound it's healing, which means this is gonna hurt like hell." He says with a wince.

He sighs closing his eyes and placing a kiss to her forehead before finally pressing the stone tightly to the wounded arm.

Her eyes immediately snap open, she arches underneath him, her eyes are pulsing again, a strange light burst from her palms and the air around her crackling with electricity.

She lets out a gut wrenching scream, one that would rival Lydia's and withers underneath his hold, screaming and begging and crying for it to stop, but Tyson doesn't let up, Derek shifts on his feet the girls painfilled crys making him feel strange and kind of _hurt. _

Tyson keeps the stone pressed against the wound until it completely closes leaving behind only smooth skin and blood as proof that it every actually happened though nobody would ever forget it.

When he pulls the stone away Nix goes limp her body finally giving up, Tyson Sags sliding off of her the first thing he does is drop the stone back into the chest and re lock it. He wipes the back of his hand across his forehead where he had broken out into a sweat and leaves a streak of blood behind.

He leans back against the pillar behind him in pure exhaustion pulling Nix limp form into his lap he sighs glancing at the utterly bewildered expression's on the faces above him.

"So what do you know about _aliens?"_


End file.
